


Celebrating a Proposal

by sherlockpond



Series: The Life Adventures of John and Quentin [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Red Pants, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from "An Interesting Proposal" (Can stand alone, you don't have to read the prequel). With their new found engagement John and Q decide to make it a night they'll both remember for a while. Sexytimes ensue! I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating a Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I just want you lot to know that my sex scenes are probably a little shoddy to say the least. I’ve never slept with a boy before (or had a relationship of any kind, really, {damn you tumblr!}) so sorry if this is inaccurate or wrong.
> 
> ALSO can I just say a mahooosive THANK YOU to Silver_kii who actually got in contact with sherlockbbcficrecs and recommended my stories which has made my hits double AT LEAST. So thank you my lovely, this chapter of smuttiness is for you!!!!

“Come to bed, Q,”

Q turned to see his fiancée wrapped in a terry cloth dressing gown and what seemed like nothing else.

“Sherlock’s out on a case, come on,” John said, holding out his hand to the other man

Slowly accepting the hand he stood up.

John pulled Q in for a deep kiss.

“God, I love you so much,” he said quietly

Q moaned a little “I haven’t got the patience to go to your bedroom. Kitchen, now,”

John looked at him a little surprised “Really?”

“Mmm, strange day, death, happiness, I need you. _Now_ ,” Q hissed, jumping up and wrapping his legs around John’s waist and then falling back onto the ground “get that _fucking_ dressing gown off,”

John smiled and pulled off the dressing gown, Q’s eyebrows raised as he saw what was underneath.

“Red pants? I’ve never seen these before,” Q said appreciatively “for me?” he asked innocently

John smiled hugely and nodded.

Q snaked a hand down and pushed his palm against the fabric and the flesh that lurked beneath, almost immediately felt the twitching under his hand.

John let out a sigh “Ahhh,”

Q had a look in his eyes and John knew he was fucked.

Q pounced onto John like he was attacking his prey. Wrapping his arms around John’s neck and securing himself around his waist he knew what he wanted to do.

“Kitchen later, sit down, on the sofa,”

John looked confused.

“But you said--”

“Yes, I know what you said, but then you whipped those bad boys out and now I need you,” Q said, removing himself from John’s hips and pushing him onto the sofa, John fell down and opened his legs.

“Fuck I need you in my mouth,” Q hissed, mouthing up John’s thighs.

“Please, don’t tease me, please,”

Q mouthed the growing erection in John’s red pants, nipping and pulling at the piping; John moaned a little and threaded his fingers through Q’s hair. Smiling at his own genius Q slowly pulled John’s pants down to his ankles and licked up John’s left leg knowing that it was minutely more sensitive than his right.

“Fuck, Q, hurry up,”

Q grinned and nibbled at John’s inner thigh before licking the underside of John’s cock, making sure to suck a little every now and again. John hissed a little at the sensation and threw his head back as Q devoured him whole.

“Urgghh, jesusss,” he groaned “if this is celebratory engagement sex I want us to get married tomorrow...fuck...so _good,”_

Q smiled devilishly and dug his hand under the sofa and pulled out a half used bottle of lube.

“Sneaky boy,” John murmured, running his fingers through Q’s hair, Q let out a appreciative sigh.

“Now we go into the kitchen,” Q said, pulling John up from the sofa and dragging him into the kitchen, lube in hand.

John smiled and let himself be led to the other room.

Q pulled his clothes off quickly before leaping onto the granite work surface and threading his fingers through John’s.

“I want you to fuck me, please,” Q said in a sultry tone, John’s breath hitched slightly with arousal and he was pulled forwards and kissed roughly. Q palmed his hand down John’s body and felt John’s erection get even stiffer with the force of the kiss. _Likes it rough?_ Q thought _naughty boy._

Moving to crouch John lowered himself until he was eye level with Q’s cock, teasingly he tasted the skin below and felt Q shiver in anticipation.

“John, please, just fuck me, I don’t want Sherlock to get home and find us fucking. It’s happened too many times,” Q whimpered

Agreeing, John slicked up his fingers and just tried one to begin, Q let out a little gasp as John slowly pushed further inside. After a little while he tried two and Q moaned louder.

“Fuck…fuck me,” Q stammered as John twisted his fingers slightly

“Really? Are you sure you don’t want any more preparation?” John asked cautiously

“No, you like it rough, fuck me _right now,”_

John didn’t question how Q knew about his little kink but silently accepted and positioned himself between Q’s legs and slicked himself up, whining slightly as he traced his fingers up his shaft.

“Ready?”

Q nodded, his head bobbing quickly. John slowly entered the dark-haired man, feeling himself get squeezed by Q’s internal muscles.

“Urrgh, so tight, Q,” John rasped, carrying on until he was fully seated “are you okay?”

“Mmmf,” Q said, John took it as a yes. From his point of view it definitely looked like he meant yes. “wait, wait, just enjoy this moment,” Q wrapped his legs around John’s waist an anchored him deeper, John growled as he was enveloped in even more heat.

“Yes…yes… _yes,”_ John whispered, leaning forwards and catching Q’s lips in a soft kiss “so deep inside you, I can feel you. Through the connection, it’s like being _you_ ,” John mouthed down and started to bite and nip at Q’s shoulder, Q let his head drop to the other side, giving John more room to make a bite.

“Mark me,” Q breathed in John’s ear. John bit down on the skin, pulling at the skin until it was nearly about to break before suckling gently at it soothingly “move, John,”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Moving slowly to start with John canted his hips, his mouth still pre-occupied with Q’s neck.

“Fuck, I love you so much. Harder,” Q gently said before helping John and moving his hips in time with the older mans. Eliciting a loud shout from John as he slid a little deeper inside his lover.

“Shit!” John gasped as his lips detached from Q’s skin, Q smiled as the other man started to piston his hips in a punishing pace.

“Come on, John, I think that you can go faster than that, I need it deeper. Shout for me, let me hear you!” Q goaded, one hand thrown up into his own hair as John took the bait and fucked him faster, his body moving forwards and then backwards on the counter top. If someone was to walk in now, Q was sure that it would probably fuel their masturbation fantasies for a long time, the sight of the two men moving so harshly and moaning so indecently was enough to make a monk get hard.

“Cl—close, John, really close,” Q panted as he bounced on John’s cock

“Touch yourself,” John replied, sounding strained as he thrust upwards harshly.

Q ran his hand down his sweat-sheened body and grabbed hold of his prick, pulling at it harshly he thrust erratically and within a few more seconds he spilled over his fist, shouting John’s name into the kitchen as he released over himself.

“That- that was-so-hot,” John said, still pushing into the man roughly, his orgasm getting dangerously close “oh-oh god, I can feel it, it’s so close. I can feel it in my gut,”

Q mewled a little at the sensitivity of John’s hard cock pushing into him still, wanting his partner to climax soon Q reached down and fondled with John’s balls. John snapped his head back and let out a low howl as he came directly into his lover. Q keened as he felt his insides get coated in the other man’s ejaculate. John’s head fell onto Q’s right shoulder as he stilled.

“That was so bloody good, Q,” John muttered into his ear, hot breath making Q break out in gooseflesh.

“Bed?”

“Bed,”

John took a moment to enjoy the feeling of still being buried before pulling out slowly, trying not to hurt Q in the process.

“Oh, hang on, let me grab some kitchen roll,” John said, diving for it before any of his come went on the floor, wiping Q up and then himself, he felt the other man’s muscles grow tired and sleepy.

“Come on sleeping beauty, let’s get you to bed,” John added, wrapping an arm around Q and helping him upstairs and into bed.

“Urgh, cold sheets,” Q said unhappily as he tried to get comfortable

“Give it a few minutes, I’m sure they’ll warm up,” John said, pulling the man into a hug and tangling their legs together

“We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together, isn’t that a strange prospect?” Q mumbled, his voice caked in sleep

“Well if the sex is like that every time I’m going to have no issues for the rest of my life,” John chuckled before pushing his head into Q’s clavicle, feeling safe in the warmth of the skin.

“We’ve got all the time in the world to plan and be nostalgic, for now, just sleep, Q. We’ve both deserved it,” John said, it was slightly muffled.

Q nodded and let his eyelids slide closed before falling into a wonderful, deep sleep.


End file.
